If You Get There Before I Do
by StarCat13
Summary: They will always wait for each other. Sequel to "What?" Slash. Sparrington.


Title: If You Get There Before I Do

Author: StarCat

Genre: Romance, Fluff,

Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean,

Pairing: Sparrington,

Warnings: OOC, Slash, Stupid, Cliché , I don't own them

Rating: PG, possibly PG-13 because of the slash.,

Summary: Song inspired drabble. Shameless fluff.,

Series: This could be a continuation of my last little fluff drabble, What?

Inspiration: Song-If You Get There Before I Do- Collin Raye. The lyrics will follow the fic. Huh, the lyrics'll probably be longer than the actual fic. Lol &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& James made his way quickly to their meeting spot. It was a cave quite a few miles from town; chosen for it's seclusion and position. Far from Port Royal; the little cove the cave looked out over was a perfect place for a ship to make birth without being seen. Plus, Jack liked to hear the ocean at all times. The sea ran through the pirate deeper than his own blood. The two held their clandestine meetings once a month, depending on the availability of either of them. This wasn't those nights though. A very fine event was being held for the more prestigious members of Port Royal's society. In the past the Commodore would have relished such an invitation; even if it was boring he knew that an appearance was good for his reputation. However, a few months with Jack had taught him that there were more important things in life than showing up just to look good. Unfortunately, this particular evening more of his reputation was a stake than usual. The ball was being held by the Governor Swann and failing to show up would not be in good form at all. Half of the town still believed that Commodore Norrington resented the Swann/Turner family...little did they know. No, showing up was not a choice this time. James didn't quite know what to do. Neither Jack nor he had had to cancel one of their rendezvous, until now. James settled for leaving a note in the cave. He couldn't believe how difficult it was to compose what should have been simple:  
  
I couldn't make it. Sorry, James   
  
James felt uncomfortable leaving it at though. Over the past twelve months the Navy man found himself feeling more than lust for the pirate. Talks after sex had made James respect and care for the unusually kind pirate. Jack was more than just clever and charming; he knew things about the world's cultures that no one else seemed to know. A pirate's life offered a unique view point of other societies. It wasn't just that though. James thought he might be....falling...for the other man. He repressed the urge to bang himself over the head with something large and heavy. Unconsciousness not to come until sleep; James had set to work writing while thinking that maybe he could get there in time to still be with Jack. The Ball wasn't all night after all. A letter was still necessary, however. It wasn't proper to not let someone know you were going to be late.  
The soft wind blew softly through James' hair as he arrived at the cave. For once Jack wouldn't be waiting for him inside. He tacked the note to a tree in an obvious place where, the next evening, Jack would find it.  
  
&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&  
  
James looked on the boring normalcy of the whole gathering. He didn't mind it so much usually, but usually he didn't have a lover to meet with. James knew he was acting like a child who wanted dessert so badly that he couldn't enjoy dinner but he couldn't help it. Suddenly the uniform he was frequently so proud of felt confining. /I'll leave early and get to Jack sooner / James thought. The younger man knew that the Pearl set sail as soon as it's captain was out of sight. Jack would have had to spend the night in the cave...probably.  
  
&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&  
  
Jack climbed the rocky cliff from his boat and watched the Pearl sail to the other side of the cove to buy supplies and have a night on the town. James wasn't there yet but that was okay, Jack was usually the first one there, not having a restricted schedule like the Commodore did. On the way over to the mouth of their meeting place, Jack spied a piece of parchment stuck, interestingly enough, to a tree. He carefully removed the paper, read through.  
  
Unfortunately my duty's as Commodore conflict with our meeting tonight. I'll meet you when I am through however. I don't know how long it will last but every second I am there I will wish I were here with you. I promise I'll come tonight, no matter what. Later couldn't come sooner. Love, James   
  
Jack gave the letter an uncharacteristically bittersweet smile. He had lately felt that there was more to their relationship than either James or him would let on. The pirate didn't figure that the navy man would admit to being in love; not before Jack did anyway. But here it was in ink an everything. Twenty minutes passed but Jack didn't notice; he was still reading and re- reading James' note and trying work out what to say when the man came about. Jack didn't have to wait much longer though. Two arms circled Jack's waist from behind, startling the usually perceptive pirate.  
  
"Got my note I take it?"  
  
Jack turned his over to look his lover in the eye.  
  
"Aye, and I love you too James."  
  
James turned a bright red that was thankfully masked by the coming darkness. He needn't have replied anyway. Lips met lips in a softly passionate kiss. That night James learned something about both himself and his lover. Jack had waited for him and always would. James knew now that he would do the same for Jack. The waiting didn't matter now though. All that was important was that the waiting was over and they were together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Erg. WHERE ARE ALL THESE FLUFFY PLOT BUNNIES COMING FROM!? I can't make hem go away. This is the second one this week. They're just falling on my head. Plot bunnies, or maybe plot pirates! winks at Oneiriad  
  
Collin Raye- If I Get There Before I Do  
  
read a note my grandma wrote  
  
back in 1923  
  
grandpa kept it in his coat  
  
and he showed it once to me  
  
he said boy you might not understand  
  
but a long long time ago  
  
grandmas daddy didn't like me none  
  
but i loved your grandma so  
  
we had this crazy plan to meet and run away together  
  
get married in the first town we came to and live forever  
  
but nailed to the tree where we were suppose to meet instead  
  
i found this letter and this is what it said:  
  
if you get there before i do  
  
don't give up on me  
  
i'll meet you when my chores are through  
  
i don't know how long i'll be  
  
but i'm not gonna let you down  
  
darling wait and see  
  
and between now and then  
  
until i see you again  
  
i'll be lovin' you  
  
love, me  
  
i read those words just hours before my grandma passed away  
  
in the doorway of the church where me and gandpa stopped to pray  
  
i know i've never seen him cry  
  
in all me fifteen years  
  
but as he read these words to her  
  
his eyes filled up with tears  
  
if you get there before i do  
  
don't give up on me  
  
i'll meet you when my chores are through  
  
i don't know how long i'll be  
  
but i'm not gonna let you down  
  
darling wait and see  
  
and between now and then  
  
until i see you again  
  
i'll be lovin' you  
  
love, me  
  
and between now and then  
  
until i see you again  
  
i'll be lovin' you  
  
love, me


End file.
